Hinting Camcazi
by luvdragons
Summary: Camacazi has always had a little crush on Hiccup. With a little help from their dragons and Fishlegs, will that crush turn into something more?
1. Wounds

**Because we need a real one.**

Camacazi flinched as Hiccup touched her wounds.

"I can do it myself!" She argued.

"You can barely move your hands, by Thor!" Hiccup said, trying not to start a fight. They had to prepare to battle Alvin, but he couldn't get anything done until Camacazi was healed.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Camacazi, interrupting his thoughts. "Boys can't even heal people, sadly for them when they have A WAR GOING ON!" She said, once again picking a fight. She tried to move her arms, but he was right. He took off her burglary supplies and she didn't say a word. It was probably better to let him heal her than argue, anyhow. She would punch him when her arms moved.

Fishlegs grabbed something from the Deadly Shadow and lathered it smoothly on her skin. She didn't bat him away.

"How did you get this, again?" He asked in an unusually calm voice.

"In the river, remember?" Said Hiccup, pulling up both his sleeves and one of hers.

"See, there's the rope burn." Camacazi bit her lip as he touched it. Her left arm hurt the most, though, and she was glad he hadn't touched that. Stormfly and Toothless giggled, mocking her impolitely. Hiccup wrapped her left arm in a cast, causing her to involuntarily shriek.

"Thor, Camacazi, didn't know you had that in you." Hiccup remarked, chuckling quietly.

She just glared.


	2. Confusion

_We need to get going!_ Hiccup thought, staring at Fishlegs and Camacazi as Fishlegs lathered her arms in more of whatever the Deadly Shadow had brought. He felt something burning in his chest as Fishlegs laughed at something Camacazi had said, but he ignored it. Hiccup stumbled over to where they were, holding his sword up to her.

"Want to practice?" He asked, watching Fishlegs closely as he went over to the dragons and whispered something to them. He knew sword fighting with Camacazi meant most likely losing, but he needed to practice, and Fishlegs wasn't much of a challenge. Camacazi stood up, happily swishing her sword and dodging Hiccup.

"Not bad for a Hooligan and a boy on top of that!" She said merrily, fighting with her good arm.

"What happened to you?" Asked Hiccup, surprising himself.

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Camacazi, dropping her sword.

"Why are your lips darker than usual? Did you get taller or something? Not turning into a Roman girl, are we?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows at her. She reddened.

"Fight me like a man, Hiccup!" She hollered, changing the subject briskly. Stormfly and Toothless came in front of them at that moment, making the whole situation more confusing. Toothless dragged Hiccup away, adrenaline making him stronger than the boy. He pulled him outside the tree and sat him down at the edge.


	3. Decision

" _I think Camacazi likes you."_ Said Toothless, climbing through Hiccup's shirt.

" _Doubtful."_ Hiccup muttered, tossing a rock off the cliff.

" _Do you like her?"_

 _"You're four, Toothless, who taught you this stuff?"_

 _"Fishlegs. He said it's important."_

 _"Well, he's also crushing on Norbert the Nutjob's daughter,so..."_

 _"Do you like her, master?"_

 _"What does it matter if I do or not?"_

 _"Because it's worth it, right?"_

 _"Yes, I like Camacazi. I do, but there is currently a war going on."_

 _"Some things are more important than war."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"I guess you're right."_ He said, and tossed Toothless a winkle on his way out.


	4. Fall

**To Draposs, for getting such amazing support into one review.**

"Hi, Camacazi-" Hiccup began.

"Let's go get food!Do you want food? I want food! I'll take my Rocket Ripper!" She swept him out of the door, forgetting to tie herself on. They swept far over the trees, laughing at the young dragons staring at them in awe. Camacazi swayed to the side a little bit, fell a long ways, and blacked out. That's all she remembered.

She woke up with her head on something hard. she stuck her hands up and felt Hiccup's face in them.

"Mphh! Camacazi, I'm driving!" Sputtered Hiccup, veering out of control.

 _"WINDWALKER!"_ He yelped, as the dragon plummeted towards a meadow," _No, no, don't tip us off, buddy, you're okay._ AHHHH!" Camacazi and Hiccup fell, twisting around and around in the air. The Windwalker smiled at his work. Hiccup and Camacazi tumbled over one another, Camacazi's burglary supplies scattering to the ground. She got on the bottom so Hiccup wouldn't get hurt by them, and therefore stopped with Hiccup's long arms pressed down on either side of her. He was in a sort of beginner-push-up position, his hair hanging down to both sides, not-quite long and not-quite short. He didn't move. No, neither did. They sat there for a while until Hiccup said:

"Let's go find the Windwalker." That was where the trouble started.


	5. Thor only knows

**Thor is truth and Loki is dare. Thanks again Draposs! Virtual cookie! (::)**

Camacazi let out a puff of air.

"Remember when we first met the deadly shadow?" she asked nonchalantly.

"yep. Worst five minutes of my life." he said bitterly.

"Change of subject! Let's play Thor or Loki!"

"Fine! But we have to walk, too, you know."

"Okay, Hiccup, Thor or Loki?"

"Ummm...Loki."

"You always have been a man for the dare. Do a switch leap."

"Camacazi….you know I can't die right now.."

"I'm right here. It's just instinct. C'mon."

"If you say so…"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Thor only knows…"

"Okay, fine. Later, then. How about I go?"

"Thor or Loki?"

"Thor. I have never done that one before." Camacazi grinned proudly.

"Yeah, right. Have you, Ze Great Camacazi, ever liked anyone before? Even for the world's briefest moment?"

"Yep. You and Fishlegs. And Clueless is okay, I guess. Oh! And also all the girls from my burglary squad."

"You know I didn't mean that!" Hiccup grinned.

"Oh. Yep."

"Who?"

"Umm...you. I mean, maybe…" Camacazi punched him just to get off topic.

"I knew it! Wait, me?"

"No, Clueless." She said sarcastically.

That's when they saw it.


	6. Excellinor

Hiccup sat in the grass, fiddling with Camicazi's hair.

"OW-will you STOP!"

"Hey, it's your fault for not brushing it for fourteen years."

"OW!" Hiccup was trying to get Camicazi's burglary supplies out of her hair, and it was not a pretty subject. She obviously didn't have a brush, so he was doing it without one. After Thor or Loki (Hiccup narrowly avoiding doing anything thrown at him.) Hiccup had noticed all the axes sticking out of her hair, and started carefully taking them out. Camicazi had punched him when he first came near it, but when they set up camp and it hurt to do cartwheels, she had agreed. He had gotten a scratch from the scales of the Windwalker, but he wasn't about to tell Camicazi because she would bother him about 'being a boy and needing a girl to protect him.' which was almost as annoying as that helmet that his dragons insisted on him wearing. When he was done, he gave Camicazi his mirror (for Breathquenchers).

"Wow." was all she said.

"I hope you-err-don't hurt anymore."

"Waddaya think?" she asked, striking a silly pose and doing a cartwheel.

"You look...pretty." he said the word like he was afraid of her beating him up.

"Thank you," she said, patting his fly-away red hair, "you do too." This was unusual for her, and Hiccup turned the shade of Fireworm. She went back to sharpening her swords on a rock, and Hiccup got on his knees and followed her. when she was sharpening her least favorite sword, he picked her up by the waist. She wriggled in his grip, but he held fast. he ran with her about 24 feet before setting her down.

"En garde! Ze great Camicazi will get you! Hiccup laughed, running off. Then he stopped in his tracks. Excellinor. Camicazi stepped in front of him.

"Excellinor." she narrowed her eyes.


	7. OTHOROTHOROTHOROTHOR

Excellinor launched her smooth fingers towards Camicazi, causing the young girl to instantly hop away.

"What do you want from us?" Hiccup asked, trying to look stable. Camicazi dropped her sword with a loud _thunk_. She went slowly towards the tents to grab her axe. Excellinor appeared to be following her.

"FISHLEGS! THIS WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! HELP US!" in the small tree house, the Deadly Shadow's spines prickled down his back. Fishlegs dove towards them and hopped on, just as Excellinor left with what she needed...

 **Sorry chapter was super short. Wanted some suspense. Anyhow, I will be posting two chapters a day starting Doomsday (tomorrow)! Can't wait to celebrate!-**

 **luvdragons**

 **p.s. Thank Thor for all you awesome people who have stuck with me!**


	8. please tell me why

Hiccup reached his pale fingers out of the cage and grabbed at Excellinor, who was pacing dreadfully. The cold stone floor of the cave that they were in was less than painful. Hiccup leaned on the edge of his knees and tried to look ferocious.

"Where have you put Camicazi?" he asked, worry clearly etched on his face.

"In another cave..somewhere." the witch said this as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You...dragon-killing...plankton-headed….monster!"

"Thank you. Now why don't you go find her before she gets eaten by Sharkworms?" Excellinor opened the cage, leaving Hiccup in confusion.


End file.
